


Why Do I Have To Be The Chubby One?

by Elton_Hercules_John



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Chubby Eggsy Unwin, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elton_Hercules_John/pseuds/Elton_Hercules_John
Summary: Eggsy has to gain weight for a mission. He isn't happy with this, but Harry is. Harry's trying to help him gain more, while Eggsy's embarrassed at the way his diet has changed his body.





	Why Do I Have To Be The Chubby One?

"'Arry…" Eggsy mumbles one morning, standing in front of the mirror in just his boxers while Harry watches from the bed. "'Arry, maybe I'm getting too fat…" 

"Too fat? My boy, it's all part of the mission… It's just a disguise." Harry yawns out, sitting up against the headboard and grabbing the day's papers in disinterest. Eggsy pinches at the chubbiness around his waist, then gives it a little shake, groaning in distaste as it jiggles.

"Fuck's sake… Look at me, Harry. I'm fuckin' fat." Eggsy whines, giving his tummy another shake. "This ain't wot spies look like."

"Exactly, my love. You're not meant to look like a spy. You're meant to look like a run of the mill, in your terms, bloke." 

"What happens when I need to run, then? When one of us fucks somefink up an' we need t' fight. I jiggle when I jog, for fuck's sake!" Eggsy groans, flopping back down against the bed. Harry tuts, running a hand through his hair. 

"It's all part of the job, my sweet. Spies need disguises. And will you please stop swearing? It's barely past ten in the morning." Harry pulls Eggsy up the bed with a little grunt, and he realises how heavy Eggsy has actually gotten, mostly thanks to the less than strict diet he's been feeding him.

Eggsy huffs, rolling onto his front, scowling up at Harry for getting him into this situation. Why did he have to be the chubby one? He presses his face against Harry's chest in a little huff, trying to ignore Harry's gentle scratching on exactly where he likes behind his right ear. Harry knows it cheers him up to itch there.

"Darling boy?" He asks softly, tilting Eggsy's chin up with his thumb and forefinger. "I was thinking… I cannot possibly be bothered making breakfast today, but I don't want to go out either. Why don't we order a takeaway for breakfast?" 

"Piss off." Eggsy grunts. "I know what yer doing. It ain't gonna work." 

"My sweet, I'm not doing anything. Indian or Chinese?" Harry reaches over to grab the phone from the bedside table, not dialling yet. He can hear Eggsy whine and grumble, but he eventually huffs out "Indian…" with a resigned sigh. 

"Wonderful choice, my dear." Harry grins, dialling the number for the local takeaway. He orders on behalf of Eggsy, and chooses only a simple salad for himself. He settles down with a little smile, pecking the top of Eggsy's head. "Our food will be here in half an hour. Go for a nap first, my sweet." 

Eggsy complains again, but does soon go quiet, using Harry's chest as a pillow. Harry covers him with the duvet, giving his head another kiss, stroking his hands over Eggsy's soft stomach as he sleeps.


End file.
